The Rock!
by Octoberskys
Summary: A short about Fem Shepard and how she deals with being pinned by a large rock and her unexpected feelings for a particular Prothean Expert.


**A/N: **A fairly good portion of this story actually happened to me. Although the names, including the rock, have been changed to protect the identity of the innocent, I hope you enjoy it. If this story appeals to you in in any manner, please leave feedback. Thank you. 

**The Rock **

"Shepard! Oh, Goddess Shepard!" screamed Liara so loud, surely it must have left her hoarse; but all the yelling in the world couldn't stop this, couldn't stop the events unfolding before me: Commander Shepard.

There was a loud thunderous noise, a plume of dust and then everything went dark. The last thing I remembered was standing and then I wasn't.

I felt my eyes trying to flutter open. A thick layer of dust covered my entire face and at it was hard to see or breathe. Tasting the grime in my mouth, I spat a few times. Trying to take in a shaky breath I realized the wind had been knocked out of me. As I sucked in a few raspy breathes a surge of pain shot from my back and slowly wrapped its way around my rib cage, "God that was a hard fall!"

Slowly I cracked my head to each side before trying to move, but quickly found I couldn't. Disappointed, my head fell back hard to the ground; resulting in the first of many pains to come this afternoon, "Shit!"

When I realized my chest was in much worse shape, I pushed the pain of my head away. Raggedly forcing air back into my lungs, I instinctively tried to move again but couldn't. A glimmer of fear flickered across my mind, _why can't I move…why can't I just get up and walk away. _The thick cloud of dust began to settle, when I finally comprehended something big was on top of me. Still slightly winded, I heaved myself up to look and indeed something _very big_ was on top of me. My hands clutched around the massive object pinning me down and pushed upwards but my sore arms failed to move it.

Trying to calmly assess my situation, given my current predicament; it appeared I was being held captive by an enormous part of the crumbling structure that had given way. The gray rock looked to be part of the collapsed ceiling ruins, _I knew this place wasn't very safe._ I analyzed the large concrete slate pressing down on me for a possible exit strategy but the more I squirmed around; the more I felt a piercing sensation in my chest.

Looking down, I horrifically discovered a sharp piece of metal protruding outward from the rock and not only was it cutting into my armor but it was slicing into my flesh; right into my breast plate. Exhaling, I gritted my teeth to fight back the stinging pain and tried to concentrate on taking short, shallow breaths as expanding my chest would cause the protruding metal to slice deeper into my flesh. Slowly and painfully drawing oxygen into my lungs, I took a few moments to re-gain focus and clarity, _nice and easy Shepard….calm yourself_.

I wiped the dust from my eyes with the back of my gloved hand so I could see more clearly and conducted a quick survey of the rest of my body. I discovered I couldn't move my left leg. It was pinned awkwardly with the heel of my boot almost touching my hip, but surprisingly wasn't causing me any intense pain; which was a bit alarming. Hurriedly I thought, _well at least it's one less painful distraction at the moment…Chakwas can deal with it later….she can fix anything._

Contemplating the slab, I thought shifting my weight might allow me to wiggle free but after a few heavy heaves and grunts from the struggle, I still couldn't escape and the only thing my squirming accomplished was now my pretzel of a left leg had begun to throb. _Damn this thing looks to weigh about 1,000 pounds easy. Shepard how did you get yourself in this mess?_ I chastised myself as I tried to restore my breathing from sounding like two volus mating, when it dawned on me: Tali and Liara were nowhere to be seen, "Guys?"

Since the majority of the huge dust cloud had finally settled, I was able to see my surroundings more clearly. Peering up I saw the huge hole the large structure on top of me had left vacant and also realized, from my current vantage point, it had sent us crashing down a couple flights in the fall. As I watched several small pieces of crumbling debris continue to fall around me I knew why my squad mates hadn't answered me: they were probably trying to find a less direct way down than the one I had taken.

_Ok Shepard, relax and enjoy the scenery_. I mused. A few more rocks and debris sporadically fell from the gaping hole above me. Trying to keep up my spirits I thought,_ it shouldn't take very long for my best girls to reach me_…._I have two of the smartest people in the galaxy with me: one incredibly powerful biotic and one incredibly talented engineer._ _They wouldn't have any problems getting me out of here_, I proudly boasted to myself. My eyes followed a piece of rebar to the ground_, they should be here any minute now._ Drifting my gaze back to the rock crushing me, I further inspected it while I reasoned; _Liara could very easily lift this thing. I bet she wouldn't even break a sweat….all I have to do is wait. _Releasing the air out of my chest I accidently, in frustration, slammed my head down onto the hard surface below. Cursing, I thought, _please hurry before I give myself a concussion._

Mistakenly I moved my hand to rub my newly throbbing head, "Owwww!" I grunted, when my chest immediately felt the loss of my hand holding the slab away from my body, "I forgot about that damn piece of metal." Panting like I was going into labor, I did my best to remain calm, taking in several slow shallow breaths and remembered my N-7 composure training: _Distraction_. _Find something to distract you from the pain_.

Expeditiously, I looked around trying to find something else to consume my focus. I knew I had landed in a large cavern from the echoes of the tumbling rocks and the stale air in the dark musty cavern reeked. Clearly it hadn't been exposed to fresh air for years. I choked on its staleness when it gradually dawned on me: I knew that smell. The short hairs on the back of my neck stood and goose bumps exploded all over my skin: _Death. _

Wrenching my neck, I frantically strained to look about. I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, but it was everywhere. _Where the hell did I end up?_ In the distance, in a dark corner I suddenly saw it and my breath abandoned me. A few meters off the ground a set of glowing green eyes were staring back at me. When it became obvious I was now aware of its presence it snarled at me, _Oh goddess varren. I've landed in a den of wild varren!_

Adrenaline coursed through my body and I hurried to shift my weight under the slab again, struggling desperately to free myself. Panic seeped into my pores as I tightly gripped the rock above me and heaved to no avail. The only difference my desperation made was increasing the intensity of pain I felt, as the protruding metal reminded me how close it is to my skin; slashing deeper into my cleavage. Nearly overtaken by fear; I was not helping my situation. My pulse and breathing became erratic…. _calm yourself Shepard! What else can you do?_

Readying myself for the pain; I reached with a shaky hand for my omni-tool. _Damn!_ I cursed; straining to activate it. Sadly however, the device had clearly been damaged in the fall and I couldn't contact my team. As the hungry looking varren got closer, I started to fear they wouldn't find me in time. Exerting all my remaining strength, I again attempted to move the rock, but it wouldn't move. A new terrifying sensation enveloped me, it was such a foreign feeling. I had been in some pretty tight spots before but this had me at a total loss. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't free myself. I couldn't even get away from the danger. My team was too far away and I wasn't able to communicate with them. A sense of helplessness captured me as I cursed, _Is this really how the infamous Commander Shepard is going to die? In a dark cavern, on some uncharted planet, eaten alive by a pack of varren?_

Feeling my pride rise within me, I reached for my side arm. I was not willing to go down without a fight. Anticipating the intense gouging pain, I let go of the slab, "Absolutely unbelievable!" I yelled. My pistol was also pinned between the rock and my thigh. As I struggled to free it, intense pain erupted from my bent leg. Forcing my mind to overcome the pain,I thought with a sigh of relief, _Of course_, _I'll use Maggie, my assault rifle. She has never let me down. She'll make killing these varren look easier than shooting pyjaks back on Tuchanka._

Lifting my right knee to provide leverage against the slab and to also attempt to provide some relief from the metal tearing at my chest, my left hand frantically searched behind and then over my head. My glove stopped in mid stroke when my eyes spied Maggie, "Shit!" My rifle was resting on the ground a few meters away, too far for me to even try and reach her, "This is just not my day is it?" I spat out mixing humor with my rising fear.

By then the pack of varren had surrounded me. The same glowing eyes I had seen earlier materialized into the largest of the creatures. I assumed he was the pack leader when he fearlessly leapt onto the slab; his added weight too much for me and I felt the jagged edge of the metal dig further into my flesh. Sweat beaded down my forehead, _Oh god. I'm gonna die!_ I remembered Husks, Geth Colossuses, Krogans, Asari Commandos and one pissed off Matriarch who couldn't bring me down but here was a lousy pack of varren and they were going to bring about the end of the galaxy's savior.

Feeling the last of my composure escape I cried out, "Tali! Liara! Where are you?" The only sound that answered was the continued growling of the oncoming varren as my voice echoed off the cavern's walls. Weakly I uttered, "Liara!" My mind whispered at my ear, "Where are you Liara? I need you." Floating in and out a state of consciousness; my thoughts drifted, _I've always needed you Liara. I've always wanted you but I always put the mission first. _ My thoughts become clear again when the varren who jumped on the slab, snarled at me, _why didn't I allow myself to love you? Just once, I could have said something; at least once._

The pack leader took his time stalking his pray as it moved closer and closer to my face. Feverishly I struggled to keep my emotions in check as I lifted my trembling hand to my helmet and with a touch of a button, activated the face shield. I'm not sure why, but it mattered to me that those ravenous beasts didn't deform my face, _Oh god,_ I panicked. Swallowing hard, I felt dirt collecting in the back of my dry throat, _what will Liara think when she's sees my body torn to pieces by these vermin? That is not how I want her to remember me! I don't want that to be the last time she sees me._ That grotesque image burned into her mind for hundreds of years to come.

The drooling monster inched his way closer. I could now see his breath fogging up my face mask. For a brief moment I wondered, _how bad is this going to hurt_? And then a more fearful question filled my thoughts, _how bad is this going to hurt Liara?_ With a heavy heart and all the strength I had left, I pushed against the slab imprisoning me and cried out, _"Liara!"_ no longer aware of the metal piercing my chest. Warm tears filled my eyes and streamed down my filthy cheeks as my body went limp. Between the sweat, tears and fear, I uttered, "Liara. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you I loved you!"

I felt a warm liquid drip down my neck. I must have been bleeding somewhere. That must have been the reason the varren had come so quickly. They could smell the blood. I quickly hoped to pass out before feeling their sharp fangs tear at my flesh, praying I wouldn't feel anything when they fought over my exposed bones. It made me nauseous just thinking about it and a rancid taste filled my mouth; _Oh Goddess was it really going to end like this?_ As I watched the spit and drool slowly spill from the pack leader's mouth, making my skin crawl. Fearing the worst, I tucked my elbows under the slab; letting the metal shard slide further into my breast plate. I cleverly thought to myself, _at least I can make their next meal a hard one to get._

My chest pounded harder as it couldn't expand for the oxygen it so desperately needed, while torturous thoughts of how I wouldn't allow myself to feel bombarded my mind. As I sensed myself slipping into oblivion, her name danced off my lips, "Liara" and the realization of my mortality took hold. I no longer felt fear; instead, my heart ached and radiated its pain throughout my entire body: _Why did you never allow yourself to love her back?_

"NO!" I, Commander fucking Shepard, _will_ unlike most people, control my last thoughts in death; I simply deem it so… _I watched your face blush when we talked and you got so flustered. I honestly didn't mean to embarrass you but it was so adorable …It actually made my heart flutter…. Yeah, tough ass me smitten by a cute super scientist…You don't know this, but every time I struck my infamous Shepard pose; I secretly wished my arms were holding you instead of being folded over my chest… oh Liara….so many things I wish I had told you…One time, I don't remember what side mission it was, but I had actually been staring at your back side more than I had been shooting the enemy. I can't believe I didn't get caught doing it. I was so enamored by your curvaceous body. Not to mention how mesmerized I was by your beauty when your whole body glowed with your biotics…. Your incredible blue eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. I wanted to get so lost in them for hours….and that smile….You had me from the very beginning Miss Prothean Expert…and then there was the time we were by the gear lockers…_


End file.
